Exercising devices have been prevalent for a number of years. Many such devices, patented and unpatented, affix to walls or doors with the object that the individual be able to perform an exercising routine. These devices have as their primary objective the operation of the device such that the individual may improve his or her general state of health.
As a general rule those exercising devices that are truly portable, as opposed to those requiring bulky handling and storage, typically do nothing to prevent damage to the walls or door on which they are mounted.
Thus, with most of these portable devices that are easily attached or detached from a supporting surface such as a wall or door, the most vigorous exercises cannot actually be done due to the risk of damaging the supporting surface as the active mechanism of the device springs back or retracts if the handles are quickly released.
Potential damage to the supporting surface of the device is, however, only one facet of a larger problem typical with many portable exercising devices. This larger problem is not only the lack of a construction preventing damage to the supporting surface, but lack of a construction that serves to ensure the safety of the individual using the equipment.
Many such devices use springs or elastic cords that, if suddenly released, as, for example, if the individual has a cramp while using the equipment, will spring back against the supporting surface, often pulling the hand or arm of the individual with it. Such sudden dislocations and bruises thus suffered are rarely fatal, but are often painful.